Kaeritai
by LunaGitana
Summary: Porque todo su romance había sido así, desde el principio, incierto, indefinido, haciendo caso omiso a las reglas que regían a la mayoría de las parejas. Sin nada establecido y sin embargo con pequeñas manifestaciones de un compromiso más allá... ONE SHOT


**Kaeritai**

_"No Es Porque No Te Quiera, Pero…"_

El escalofrío que le erizaba la piel se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto la cálida tela se deslizó sobre sus hombros y enseguida su mirada avellana escudriñó el rostro masculino en busca de respuestas. Lo único que encontró ahí fue un sonrojo mal disimulado y una excusa poco creíble acerca de alguna amenaza de resfriado. Una ráfaga de viento sobre sus mejillas la hizo encogerse un poco dentro de la chaqueta, aceptando el pretexto con una débil sonrisa.

Ranma suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y armándose de valor se situó frente a ella, acercando una mano temblorosa a los azulados mechones. Ella se paralizó, una escena que tantas veces había visto en sueños y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo le parecía siempre demasiado rápido. Pero él era así, tan intenso y directo que en muchas ocasiones le costaba demasiado seguirle el paso. Acababan de terminar una acalorada discusión con un mazazo de su parte y al instante siguiente lo tenía frente a ella con claras intenciones de besarla.

- No- retrocedió abrumada-, Ranma…- él frunció el ceño con fastidio, saliendo del trance.

- ¿Por qué?- su mirada zafiro era penetrante y le recriminaba el ademán de quitarse la chaqueta, durante un momento de vacilación.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese miedo anónimo que le entumecía todo el cuerpo con inseguridades difusas. Incapaz siquiera de recordar el motivo por el que había salido corriendo del dojo, rumbo al puente que tantas veces le había servido de refugio. Observando el canal bajo sus pies, el cielo crepuscular reflejado en sus aguas y una pareja a lo lejos. El inconfundible dolor en el pecho, a pesar de desconocer aún su verdadero origen.

Porque todo su romance había sido así, desde el principio, incierto, indefinido, haciendo caso omiso a las reglas que regían a la mayoría de las parejas. Sin nada establecido y sin embargo con pequeñas manifestaciones de un compromiso más allá de los contratos políticos y sociales, por parte de los dos. Pero en momentos de duda como ese, no había nada a lo que pudiera aferrarse y los sentimientos se reducían a una posibilidad fantasiosa dentro de su cabeza.

Nunca sabía qué era lo que podía esperar o a qué atenerse y sin embargo podía sentirse completamente segura de que él siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara. Dispuesto a defenderla con esa seguridad casi arrogante que la asustaba al mismo tiempo que la dejaba sin aliento. Acorralándola y nublándole los sentidos, dejándose llevar para luego retroceder horrorizada. En un constante vaivén ambiguo que a Ranma lo volvía loco.

- Quiero ir a casa- anunció evadiendo el tema-, es tarde, está oscureciendo.

El chico de la trenza la observó alejarse suavemente, dándole la espalda. Sabía que se había comportado como un patán y que ella tenía toda la razón al estar enfadada, pero rendirse no era parte de su naturaleza. Una oportunidad, era todo lo que necesitaba, una pequeña abertura en la coraza defensiva que la chica había tendido entre ellos. Y fue cuando Akane giró para verlo, que decidió que eso tampoco importaba.

No esperaría la oportunidad, la crearía.

La tomó de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia sí con un poco de brusquedad y antes de que pudiera protestar, aprisionó los sonrosados labios de ella con su boca. La peliazul intentó zafarse pero los musculosos brazos de su prometido la encerraban en un íntimo abrazo que la hacía sentir mareada. No obstante, el beso tardó mucho menos que el efecto y antes de que pudiera sobreponerse, el muchacho de la trenza ya se había desprendido de ella y la había soltado.

- Vamos a casa- la secundó, como si no hubiera pasado nada-, Kasumi debe estar por servir la cena.

- Sí- murmuró llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras se los humedecía con la lengua, sus besos siempre eran iguales, intensos y cortos, con todas las sensaciones concentradas en unos instantes de pasión desbordante y sobrecogedora.

Ranma sintió los dedos tímidos enroscarse alrededor de su mano mientras caminaba y sonrió de medio lado al corresponder al gesto con un leve apretón. No se daría por vencido, ahora que estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos. Cabeza hueca como era, una conexión mucho más profunda le hacía entender lo que los ojos jamás notarían. Akane Tendo tenía miedo, ni siquiera ella misma sabía a qué y era su deber como hombre protegerla de sus temores imaginarios.

Protegerla hasta que estuviera lista para aceptar todo lo que sentía, igual que él lo había aceptado ya, no para los demás –porque nunca lo admitiría en público-, sino para sí mismo. Y eso le daba la seguridad para seguirlo intentando, cazando momentos oportunos para arrinconarla, sólo para desilusionarse en el último instante al notar la duda en sus ojos color chocolate. Pero aunque no estaba dentro de su naturaleza, sería paciente, porque ese también era su deber.

Su deber como el hombre que la amaba.

- _"No es que no te quiera"_- pensó la chica con la cabeza gacha-_", pero por ahora, sólo quiero volver a casa."_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Por el momento, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, si ustedes lo tienen, agradecería infinitamente que me enviasen un review. Y si quieren ver fanarts, mi página está en el profile. _

_LunaGitana  
_


End file.
